


you dreamed of constellation(s)

by crystallizedcherry



Series: Spabel Week 2016 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon, Day 7: Contrast, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were crossing the sky and he saw how much he differed from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you dreamed of constellation(s)

hetalia – axis powers © hidekazu himaruya  
_the author hereby claims that there was no profit gained in the making, written on entertaining purpose_.

.

#

.

**i.**

He dreamt of her taming a wild bear, she caressed its nape and she could eventually kissed its cheek and the bear returned the gesture with licking her neck and face and it was lovely.

Antonio approached her, as if he wanted to congratulate her on the achievement, and he could see sliver of sunlight sneaking a peek through the trees, this was a lovely forest and she was the nymph, he concluded.

But that bear was wild, again, and it came to him in second like a devil jumping towards its prey and the squad of deaths were marching forward behind it and here it was; Antonio left hopeless.

He found darkness after,

and all he remembered was the time when everyone (those _entities_ ; he knew) praised her for being a pretty little fragile 'identity' that for centuries being thrown north and south, from one big power to another, becoming a vassal to another, bearing different names, she deserved care and she herself could tame her own selfishness and greedy needs of being a superpower.

And of course, he was judged for being the devil one; for his tendency to give in to his own needs to be the great(est) one.

Thus the dream was right, he cried inside him when he woke up and realized that the flight from JFK to BCN had just began, the bear was his selfish desire but the world had never seen him as the victim.

The world saw him as the greedy conqueror.

"You okay, Antonio?" Isabeau switched on the lamp above his head, and sipping her black coffee. A stewardess was just three-four steps away from them.

"Call her," he nudged his chin, "Any cold beverage, please."

"Okay, soon." Isabeau stood up.

He hoped that the iced drink could kill the bear.

(If only it was that easy.)

.

**ii.**

Antonio contemplated his dream, when the flight was still above the Pacific and he was insomniac enough; pale in comparison to his only partner having her deepest slumber.

Some people thought that he was the warrior for his adventure crossing deep and great and mythical and fearful ocean and be the winner of several past fights;

but it was not.

She was the warrior who could hold her own desire for power and keep residing on the sideline, be the 'controlled one' and not the controller.

It might be that her power had been spent on controlling her own not-so-good desire, so that she didn't have any to use it to the other anymore, settled her on the 'calm' side in the end, but he didn't care.

He was still the not-so-good warrior. Not for his Isabeau, his angel—not for the world.

.

**iii.**

He saw a constellation of three stars, Triangulum, probably, consisting of faint white dots but surprisingly another kind of light emerged out of the blue; it was green and a flash of white was seen, it was dancing. Its wings were flapping, it was a dramatic show, and Antonio ran for it.

The aurora changed its form immediately, and a realization came suddenly to him with the clanking sounds and screams and blood was splattering here and there. He lifted his own hands and all he saw in him was darkness. Black. He was made of night sky and the ground he planted his feet on was consumed by raven-ish fire.

Antonio was trapped, Antonio was confused but the aurora kept on marching forward as a woman—

—and it was his Isabeau, bathed in dancing green and pure light; but a smash of rusty sword hit him on the forehead and suddenly he saw himself: a darkness.

"Antonio, something bothered you lately?"

He shut his eyes tight but he still could see the dream. He was the evil one, and always, she was the light; a seraph in many form.

"The world sees me as the mean one."

Isabeau blinked. Then she shook her head, leaning back onto the seat and she sighed. "Your dream must be scary."

"Dreams," Antonio corrected, and again directed his gaze on the ceiling. His lamp was still on, but it seemed that it didn't affected his sleep at all. "Hey."

"Insecure?"

"Every bad thing."

"So you need your remedy?"

"An evil doesn't deserve any cure."

"Come on, who mocked you? Someone badmouthed you back then in New York? In D.C.? Something happened on the meeting I didn't notice?"

His eyes met hers. "I know the world sees me as the devil—if we look back at our very past. I know it."

Her brows knitted, "... Why so sudden?"

"That's just how I am seen! I know it!"

"You say the world sees you as it but the words come from your lips; are your lips the world?"

"But—"

She raised one of her eyebrows, Isabeau pointed at the half-covered window. "When you see the stars only on the night sky, you can say that it is bright. Full of light. But if only you focus on the dark field, all you get is only black. It's all about perspective. You say the world belittle you, fear you, hate you, but it's only in your mind." Isabeau caressed his cheek he didn't know tainted by tears.

"Even the world hates you and considers you as the devil—you still have stars, right?" her smile was reassuring.

"Not stars," he caught her hand in his. "Aurora. My light."

Isabeau didn't understand; but she chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: i had to look up for constellations we can see on northern hemisphere, above our head when we have flight from washington to barcelona ..... but i am sure that it is not that accurate __(:"3


End file.
